Mephistopheles (Natural Opposites)
Mephistopheles was the eigth demon and the third Prince of Hell . History Early Life Mephistopheles was born in Guyana before the continental drift, he was tortured by Lucifer himself, he was turned into the third Prince of Hell, as the same time as the other Princes of Hell, he turns a human into one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Sloth . Lucifer's Trapping When Lucifer is trapped, Mephistopheles, bored of Lucifer's plans, go out of Hell . Season 1 Mephistopheles, unaware of the fact Lilith was the last seal, tell to Sam to kill her . Season 2 He is destroyed by Lucifer because the Prince of Hell insulted the fallen Archangel . Personnality Mephistopheles was slothful, tired of all, and was disguted by Azazel and his fanatism, he was tired of life and didn't cared of die when he insulted Lucifer . Powers and Abilities * Prince of Hell : Mephistopheles was a Prince of Hell and, so, had the traditionnal powers of the Princes of Hell . ** Super Strength : Mephistopheles was the third strongest Prince of Hell, he is only surpassed by Ramiel, Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Apophis, Lilith, Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast . ** Immortality : Mephistopheles was the third oldest Prince of Hell, the only older than him are Ramiel, Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Cain, Apophis, Lilith Satiety, Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Mephistopheles could move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Mephistopheles didn't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, he could run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : Mephistopheles was able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : He could possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : He was able to teleport himself and others to every place he was went before . ** Contract ''': He was able to make contracts, he was, howerver, less powerfull in contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : He was, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . ** Pyrokinesis : Mephistopheles was able to manipulate, generate and shape fire at will . ** Dream Travel : Mephistopheles was able to travel dreams . ** Biokinesis : Mephistopheles was able to make internal bleeding easily . ** Electrokinesis : Mephistopheles had the ability to turn lights on and off at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings could all effortlessly and instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : They could all instantly kill him . *Archangels : They could extremely easily all kill him . *Leviathans : Even the weakest Leviathan could easily kill him . *White-Eyed Demons : The White-Eyed Demons could kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow could kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe could kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear could kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword could kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe could kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife could kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave could kill him . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade could kill him . * Colt : the Colt could kill him . * Angel Blade : If an Angel Blade couldn't kill him, it was extremely painfull for him . * Lucifer's Spear : This spear could kill him . * Michael's Spear : This spear could kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Mephistopheles dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Mephistopheles dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Mephistopheles could die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Mephistopheles could die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Mephistopheles could die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Mephistopheles could die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Mephistopheles could die . * Summoning : He could be summoned by entities and couldn't kill his summoner during the invocation time